Mb7241
Former admin of TGN. Most hardcore NES collector on the site. Left the site in January/February 2010 because he thought he was unappreciated. Works at Wal-Mart. Farewell Letter Here is the letter mb posted to his homepage explaining the circumstances as to why he left. Well, guys, you've done it. My lasting legacy here, teaching you to respect your elders. But no matter how much I tried to affect the site, and no matter how much you wanted me to, you all whined and complained every time I did anything to try and benefit the site. I came to this site on a cold autumn day, with the vision of selling off a few games and helping out fellow video game collectors. I kept quiet for several months on the forums, and I kept my trades few and far between. Until I opened my mouth and started putting my keyboard to good use... I quickly became a top trader, an active forum member, and then a moderator, and finally, you, the people of TGN, essentially voted me in as an administrator. I tried to change the site, a more laissez-faire attitude a la GameTZ, and I even was working on a new design for the site (complete, not just a rehash, as the previous remodels have been). But I have a real life, a real job, 40 hours a week, plus a secondary job, another 30 hours a week, and I am looking at getting married sometime next year. Sorry, kids, but one day, you too will realize that there really is more to life than the Internet, and cyber-punks like several of you will realize there are real-life consequences to what happens on the Internet (trust me on this one...even though most of my real-life consequences due to my Internet use have been positive). I was not, nor was I ever a god...I am mortal, a man. But I was a man that wanted to do something, and yet the very group that voted me in (yes, most of you) all turned your backs on me once I became an administrator. Just like most teenagers, you rebel against authority...I was mocked and scorned for most of what I said or did (...more like couldn't do, as real life took over)... Therefore, I must leave this site, and leave the 90% of you that are hypocrites to sleep in the filthy, rotting bed that you have made for yourselves. PS Note To Letter This was added to his farewell letter on February 2, 2010 To the other 10% or so...perhaps I should've mentioned...it wasn't all gloom and doom here. I did make a few friends. And to those of you that never had a problem with me, carry on, and carry the torch in my place. To the few actual friends I made, don't change, except for the better, no matter where you go or what you do. Some of you I look at as younger brothers, some others, as cousins. I've messaged a few of you privately (or in the mod forum) with what I think of you, and to those that mattered that I only knew from this site, you have a way to reach me. So, a final and amiable farewell to those who were good to me, and stuck with me here. Adieu. Category:Users